Bocah Tengil
by SaHiGa
Summary: Gara-gara kebanyakan nonton sinetron, anak orang kok di bikin nangis./ dasar bocah tengil korban sinetron. Sampe-sampe anak tetangga jadi korban kegilaan sasuke chibi.../ sasuke mendadak ooc.../ SasuHina
**Bocah Tengil.**

 **Naruto bukan punya aku tp punya Om MK (MASASHI KISHIMOTO)**

 **PAIR : SASUHINA**

 **RETED : T maunya sih M. Hahhahah**

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO dimana-mana**_ **,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **EYD**_ **, Ide pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

 **Bagi yang tidak menyukai Sasuhina, mending jangan baca, dari pada entarnya mencaci** **.**

 **Itachi POV**.

Gue puya adik, namanya Uchiha Sasuke umurnya ya masih 5 tahuanlah, tapi berani-beraninya dia ngelangkahin gue, apalagi ngelangkahin gue dala urusan percintaan lagi. mau di taroh dimana muka gue sebagai kakanya, bayangin aja dia ngegodain anak tetangga sebelah, terus pake acara nyium-nyium segala lagi. ceweknya sih gue lihat enggak mau, malah sampe nangis, tapi emang dasar adik guenya aja yang pemaksa pluss sadis, anak orang kok di bikin nangis. Sebagai kakak yang baik dan punya budi bekerti yang baik pula, gue hanya bisa nonton kelakuan cabul adik gue, est bukan berarti gue kalah masalah cewek ya, tapi emang gue belum doyan aja sama cewek.(?)

'Mulai deh mulai. Aduh kapan hidup gue bakalan tenang tanpa di ganggu bocah tengil itu sih' rutuk ku, berjalan menghampiri bocah tengil yang tadi aku maksud. Niatnya sih pengen mastiin dan misahin. tapi ngelihat tingkah abnormal adik semata wayang gue, rasanya sesuatu yang langka gitu. soalnya jarang-jarangkan adik gue kelakuannya enggak normal, bila perluh gue rekam sekalian terus update di yotob terus gue tunjukin ke nyokap sama bokap biar tau rasa tuh bocah tengil dan seluruh dunia tau adik Uchiha Itachi itu cabul. Hahhahahahah

Di lihat sih gak ada yang aneh, tapi siapa sangkah itu bener-bener aneh di lakuin sama anak bau kencur. tau dari mana tuh Sasuke godain cewek pake cara maksa-maksa segala. kebanyakan nonton sintron kayaknya nih anak. Apa jangan-jangan adek gue emang korban sinetron kali ya?, apa lagi tuh cewek sampe nangis segala lagi, emang sih adik gue punya tampang kayak _**yakuza**_ , gue akuin itu. Dan kalau gue jadi tuh cewek, gue juga pasti bakalan takut di deketin cowok kayak gitu, plus barbar lagi, ya mendingan dengerin aja lah sambil makan pisang, ngumpet di pojokan tembok sama pasang kamera ciphon lah, buat nanti jadi bukti akurat bila sampai tuh cewek kenapa-napa.

.

.

 **SJ**

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Pokoknya kamu harus mau, aku gak mau tau!." Ancam sang bocah cilik di seberang sana kepada gadis kecil berambut pendek.

"A..aku t-tidk mau.." Ujar sang gadis menahan tangis yang siap tumpah ruang di matanya.

"Harus mau!." Bentak lelaki melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, pasang wajah sangar. Ya walau nggak pasang wajah sangar juga emang udah sangar dari sononye.

"..." Gadis itu hanya terdiam mehahan rasa takutnya, dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa diam aja, kamu bisu ya, jawab! Kalau enggak mau aku bilang ke mamaku loh." Acam sang bocah lelaki setegah bertiak. *Nah loh emang nya siapa yang salah sih disini? Author jadi binggung. Ya udah deh mendingan lanjut aja.

"Ta..tapi..A-akukan...e-enggak s-salah..," sangkal sang gadis menangis dan terus kekeh pada pendiriannya.

"Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab, aku enggak mau tau." Protes bocah lelaki ngotot tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi..kan Suke- _ **kun**_ yang menciumku.." nada suaranya lirih semakin terisak, menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tuhkan udh mulai jelas siapa yang salah disini.

"tetap saja kau harus tanggung jawab." Ujarnya tak acuh membuang muka dengan hawa gelap masih terasa di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ta..tapi.." Nada suara Hinata mencicit dikalahkan dengan tangisnya. kepalanya masih senan tiasa tertunduk tak mampu melihat tatapan intimidasi dari sang lawan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus tanggung jawab!." Sasuke terus membeo menuntut pertanggung jawaban sang gadis di depannya. Padahal dia sendiri sadar siapa yang salah. Dasar uchiha!

"D-dengan a-apa?" Cicitnya mulai pasrah.

"Kau harus menikahiku, kalau besar nanti dan ingat jangan sampai kau mengingkarinya." Ujarnya disertai seringai khas yakuza. Sadis bener nih bocah, sendiri yang maen cium-cium aja, tapi kok yag di salahin orang lain. #geleng2_kepala.

Itachi yang mendengarnya dari balik tembok hampir tersedak kulit pisang yang tak sengaja di makannya, matanya melotot tajam tak menyangkah adik tengilnya benar-benar mendahuluinya, apa lagi melamar gadis dengan cara memaksa. mau di taro dimana mukanya sebagai seorang kakak tertua, masa ketinggalan cepat sama anak TK.

Lain Itachi lain juga dengan sang gadis, tapi di lihat dari raut mukanya sang gadis pun sangat kanget melebihi itachi tentunya, gimna enggak kanget, dia di tuntut pertanggung jawaban atas kesalahan yang sang pria lakukan, apa gak salah tuh (?), lagian salah gadis manis itu sendiri, maen nanya-nanya aja lagi, udh tau sang prianya caper, mau aja tuh cewek. 'Dasar Sasuke-baka, Kecilnya aja tengil, apa lagi udh gede.' Itachi membeo.

"Hinata jawab, kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab ya?" Tegas sasuke semakin menajamkan pandangannya yang tadi sempat melunak.

Iya "Bu-kan begitu.." Cicitnya takut.

"atau jangan-jangan kau memang tidak mau betanggung jawab." Matanya menajam melihat sosok gadis mungil dengan bahu yang semakin bergetar.

"Iya atau iya." Sang bocah lelaki melontarkan pilihan yang tak masuk akal. Pandanganya semakin dipertajam agar sang gadis mau denganya.

#author: sasu-chan mana mau hinata denganmu kalau kamu galak begitu, bisa-bisa hina kabur lagi.

* Sasu -chan : diam kau thor, jangan ikut campur.

#author : aduh gaswat sasu udah marah, mending kaburrrrrrrrr!

"I..iya." Ujarnya tak bisa membantah sebab pilihanya hanya itu.

'YES!' Sasuke bersorak kegirangan dalam hati, tapi est dia kan uchiha mana mau dia bersorak didepan orang, mendingan entar soraknya pass lagi dirumah aja, kan gengsi masa sorak-sorak di depan calon istri.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, tangannya menjulur memeluk bahu hinata dengan posesif, seringainya masih mengembang di wajah tampannya, tanpa perdulih ekspresi sang wanita yang tertunduk menahan isak tangis. setelah mendengarkan kabar duka hidupnya kelak.

.

.

.

Itachi hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng ria melihat tingkah urakan sang adik. dia benar-benar kalah talak, siapa sangka adiknya yang mempunyai tampang mirip _**yakuza**_ lebih dulu mempunyai calon istri ketimbang dirinya.

.

 **SH**

.

 **Omake~**

"UHWAHHHHH...! " Terdengar terikan kegirangan seorang wanita paru baya.

Ruang santai uchiha, yang biasanya sepi hari ini bergainti ramai, kalian pasti taulah kenapa? Ya itu karena itachi memamerkan video adiknya yang tengil itu di depan nyokap dan bokapnya.

 **ITACHI POV**

Gue kira nyokap gue bakalan marah gitu mah adik gue, eh..., nyatanya enggak, nyokap gue malah nyanjung-nyanjuk adik gue, katanya adik gue itu hebat karena udah punya calon istri. Itu bener-bener kata-kata ternista yang bikin hati gue sakit, kayak ketiban duren runtuh.

Lain nyokap gue, lain juga bokap gue sih masih sangar, tapi ituloh pandangan matanya ketara bange t seolah berarti "ini baru anak gue", bikin gue mau muntah ngelihatnya.

Sasuke? Jangan di tanya lagi, dia bener-bener dari tadi pagi terus menyeringai tidak jelas, bikin gue takut ngelihat wajahnya.

Gue pertanyaiin kewarasan keluarga gue? Masa anak tengil kok di dukung.

Dan buat cewek yang bernama Hyuga Hinata, yang banyak sabar, karena benatar lagi bakalan masuk keluarga ini.

 **END.**

Mohon _**Review**_ nya ya minna-san, dan sampai jumpa di fanfic gejeku berikutnya. Bwahahhahahah #keselek_lalat

 _ **See you ~**_

 **SJ = 06/01/2016**


End file.
